Darkness Within
by Ironwings13
Summary: Magnus has secretly been watching that strange boy Alec, that quiet, backwards jock. What will happen when Magnus has to his secret to him reveal to save his life? Will Alec ever admit his endless love? Or will everything go to Hell, literally?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: The charactors in this book belong to Cassandra Clare. I have made changes though. You'll figure it out as you read =p If you have any suggestions please feel free to post it in a review. Fantasy, gay love and violence, also horrible language. So if you don't like any of those I recommend you stop reading right now! Otherwise, thanks for reading!**

 **The Beginning.**

Alec sighed as he looked down at his notes from Biology. The words had merged together long ago and his eyes had started to become tired. He packed away quietly, stacking everything neatly in its place. It was 12:45am and thankfully, was a Saturday morning. Alec checked his phone to see if anyone had messaged. There was a text from an unknown number.

"How strange..." Alec muttered out loud, tapping the screen to open it.

' ** _Hey, why are you studying on a Saturday x?'_**

Alec looked at his phone confused. Who the hell would know he was studying on a Saturday morning?

' ** _Who is this and how'd you know what I'm doing? And how on earth did you get my number?'_** Alec responded wondered over to his window and looked out of it. It was pitch black and he couldn't see any stalkers.

' ** _I'm gay, Asian and wear the best clothes you've ever seen. Also I stole your number from Isabelle's phone she also filled me in on your weekend activities =p x'_**

Alec stared at his phone. That bitch! Giving his number out. He was going to have a very hard chat to her. Alec sat on his bed wondering who he knew who was like that. Suddenly a name popped into his head. Bane, the hottest most flamboyant guy in school. It was hard to not notice someone like Magnus Bane, even for a jock. The guys often yelled stuff at him and tried to corner him. Alec's phone vibrated again.

' ** _Hello? Earth to cutie pie! It's rude to ignore people you know x'_**

Cutie.. What? Alec stared at this for a moment then clicked the reply button.

' ** _Sorry.. Is this Magnus Bane? If so, why are you texting me?'_**

Alec sent it. It sounded rather harsh but he had to keep up his image. He signed as he dropped onto his bed. Image, he thought, why is there such a thing? Another text flashed onto his screen.

' ** _Well I can not text you if you would prefer? I'm just rather bored and I also noticed you following me yesterday =p x'_**

Alec's breath hitched. He had noticed him. Oh god no... Alec quickly fumbled with his phone to reply.

' ** _What makes you think I was following you? Why would I do that?'_** Alec thought for a moment then added regretfully, **_'You're a freak.'_**

The reply to this took all of about 2 seconds.

' ** _Oh..'_**

Short, horrible and painful to read. Alec could almost imagine the pain in those alien green and gold eyes. Alec really had stalked him a lot. He dropped his phone on charge and crawled into bed still clothed. Alec fell asleep rather miserably that night.

"Alec! Alec wake up you lazy thing!" A voice pierced his dreams. The shaking woke him fully.

"Ughhhhh! What do you want?!" Alec yelled lifting his head to see his sister's wild face starting down at him.

"You promised you'd take me to the mall today! It's already 11:30!" She shouted back at him and glared at him as if he had broken her favorite bracelet. He groaned and rolled onto his back, blinking in the brightness. 11:30 how odd, he usually never slept that long then again after last night, after what he'd said to that boy he secretly loved. Alec pushed it from his mind.

"Alec.. Are you okay?" Isabelle's tone was soft this time. She sat on his bed next to him and gently touched his cheek.

"What?" Alec sat up, "Yes, yes of course I am, just let me get changed and we'll go to the mall." He pulled a half smile. Isabelle moved her hand and stared at him as if he were a blubbering child.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Alec asked, bringing his hands up to wipe his face. As he brought his hand away he realized his hand was wet. "Ohh.."

"What's the matter? You know I'll pry Alec." Isabelle asked as she stood and put her hands on his shoulders as if to reassure him. Alec just smiled at her then turned away to find some clean clothes. She signed and walked out to give him some time.

It was about 1pm when they reached the mall. Thankfully it stayed open till 9 on weekends. Isabella had run off to saying something about new shoes. Alec looked at a few shops but was too lost in his thoughts to really pay any attention. He wandered over to a seat and sat down, not realizing someone was sitting next to him reading.

Magnus glanced up as the Blue eyed boy sat down next to him. He looked exhausted and was rather vacant. Shit, what now? Magnus thought as he closed his book quietly. He was about to greet Alec when he remembered the text last night. "Freak" Alec had called him. Magnus was of course, used to being called a freak but never expected it from someone who was meant to be so nice. Magnus often watched Alec at lunch from the nerd table. Watched him laugh, eat, how those blue eyes glinted as they glanced towards Magnus. He must have been imagining it. Thinking about the text made Magnus feel rather heartbroken. He watched as Alec smiled slightly, still lost in thought. He cleared his throat rather loudly.

Alec jumped, pulled from his fantasies of kissing Magnus. He sighed dreamily and leant back resting on the back of the seat, looking over at the other person and reading the cover of the book 'The Lovely Bones' Alec rather enjoyed that book himself. Not that he would ever admit it. He glanced back at the shops to see if Isabelle was anywhere near when a whisper reached his ears.

"I'm not a freak." It said, soft and sad. Alec spun around to look at the other person and was met with a pair of beautiful gold-green eyes. His breath hitched and his heart stopped. No, Alec thought, God no. They stared at each other for a moment then Magnus stood and turned to face him.

"I'm not a freak." He repeated, louder this time then turned and walked off. Alec stared at his back for a moment with his mouth opening and closing like a stupid fish. Slowly he slumped and whispered to himself,

"I know you aren't Magnus, you're beautiful."

 **School Days**

Alec lay awake staring at the ceiling of his room, already not wanting to get out of bed. He could almost imagine how awkward it was going to be if Magnus snapped him staring at lunch. Magnus' last words played over and over in his head. 'I'm not a freak.' Silently Alec rolled out of bed and put his uniform on. It wasn't a bad uniform, black pants, black dress shirt. It could definitely be worse.

"Alec, hurry up or we'll be late again! Just because you have little care for your looks and chose to sleep in doesn't mean you can be late!" Isabelle's voice carried up the stairs as she yelled at him. Alec sighed and grabbed his bag as he left his bedroom. Jace was already halfway through his breakfast and grinned as he saw Alec.

"Breakfast, Sleepyhead?" Jace asked holding out a box of Frosted Flakes. Alec grimaced at the thought of eating and quickly shook his head. He felt nauseous as it was just thinking about the pain in those green-gold eyes. Isabelle grabbed her keys and handbag then headed towards the door,

"Move it, Jackasses!" She yelled as she departed. Alec followed as Jace dropped his bowl in the sink then followed. Alec slid into the passenger seat despite Jace's huffing.

"Get in or I'll happily leave without you." Isabelle growled through the open door and started up the Jeep. Alec signed and silently prayed today wasn't going to be an absolute disaster.

Alec's day passed rather quickly despite the constant sick feeling in his gut. He felt odd, like there was someone watching him. Alec looked up and around as subtly as possible. There didn't seem to be anything out of order. Then all of a sudden Alec thought he saw a flash of green-gold and black across the hall door. Startled, he slammed his hand down on his desk and stared open-mouthed at the door.

"Mr. Lightwood, is there a problem?" The teacher, Mrs. Morgenstern, asked with a glare.

"What?" Alec asked shocked, "Oh no! No nothing is wrong, I'm sorry." Alec slid down in his seat, blushing like a tomato. Everyone snickered. Great, again the class fool. The bell rung shrilly though the classroom and everyone rushed to get their equipment back into their bags.

"Alec, are you joining us for lunch today?" Isabelle asked as she caught up to Alec in the hallway, her heels clicking dangerously on the hard-wood floors. Alec looked over at her for a second then nodded slowly. Isabelle grabbed his arm and stopped walking, pulling him back to her.

"Alec, what's wrong? You've been so strange lately. I'm really starting to worry about you. We promised each other we could always talk to the other about anything and everything. Please." She stared at him with so much worry in her face it confused Alec. Isabelle, the hard bitch that no one fucked with, the girl who would sooner rip your throat out with her perfect nails then offer anyone a shoulder to cry on. But this was his sister, and Alec knew she would always worry about him. Alec sighed,

"I'm fine, really. Just a little stressed with all that is going around at the moment. I promise if anything becomes wrong I'll come and talk to you when I get the chance." Isabelle let his arm go and smiled at him with that heartbreaking smile.

"Let's go to lunch then!" She said then started to head towards the cafeteria. Alec trailed along after her, being wary of the people shoving past on either side of them.

Once they got to the cafeteria and took their tables Alec immediately felt wrong. Not just the fact his brother, Jace, was snogging some strange girl but it was that kind of wrong that you'd feel if someone was stabbing you in the stomach and you couldn't feel it, you could just see it. Alec looked around and caught Magnus' eyes then quickly looked away. He realized why he felt like he did. Quietly collecting his phone off the table he started to get up, wanting to just slide away. Isabelle shot him a look as if to say 'the hell are you going?' Alec mouthed 'bathroom' and Isabelle nodded then returned to the conversation being had at the table. Something about a guy on PCP eating someone's face last week. Alec wandered down the halls. Thankfully, his school was pretty lenient. You didn't need passes to be out of class or go to the bathroom. Although the teachers preferred it if students stayed in the cafeteria or outside during lunch times, they didn't have any strict rules about it. Alec ducked into a mostly unused bathroom and slipped into one of the stalls, locking it behind him. He sat on the lid and pulled his legs up to his chest.

Alec had noticed Magnus in freshman year. A tall, black haired boy who had absolutely beautiful eyes. An alien like green and gold, pupils shaped like a cats. Thin slits. Alec had wondered if they were contacts at first but on closer inspection realized that contact pupils didn't contract and expend in the light. He had noticed Magnus liked to wear leather and colours, glitter and makeup. This made Alec wonder how long it took him to get ready in the morning. Probably hours. Alec especially liked to follow Magnus when they had the same classes, checking him out from behind as subtly as he could. Studying him from the glitter tipped black spikes on his ebony black hair to the small 'M' carved into the heel of his combat boots. Alec had even noticed the small tattoo of a snake's head poking out from the bottom of his shirt when he bent over. Alec had blushed when he had seen this. He also wondered where the rest of the snake was. It was pretty much love at first sight for Alec. He loved to just watch him from across the field or the cafeteria, of course he would quickly glance away if Magnus was to turn around. He often sat day dreaming about Magnus, those eyes, his pink lips, his height, what his hair must be like when it wasn't spiked and glittery. To Alec, he was a god in human form.

Magnus had been watching Alec from his peripheral vision. Watching him play with his phone and nod absently at his brother and sister chatting to him. When Alec had stood up and started walking out, Magnus muttered an excuse to stop his best friend, Ragnor, from talking. Ragnor looked slightly annoyed at this rude interruption but Magnus knew he would get over it. Magnus got up and quickly made his way after Alec, trying to keep a safe distance. Alec had slipped into the bathrooms so Magnus waited a few minutes before slipping in after him and locking the bathroom door itself behind him. Magnus listened silently for a few moments before he realized what he was hearing. At first it had sounded like whispering but then he realized it was muffled crying. Alec Lightwood was crying. Magnus padded over to the stall door and lightly tapped on the door with his ring. A sharp gasp escaped the stall,

"Red means occupied Moron!" Alec snapped, his voice sharp and harsh. Magnus stared at the door. Even the hard jock mask that Alec wore even Magnus knew that he wasn't that mean.

"Alec?" Magnus asked tentatively, "Are you alright?" The lock suddenly flashed green and the door flew open. Alec stood there, red and puffy eyes, blood was dripping down his arm in a steady stream. He looked about to swing at whoever was standing on the other side of the door. Magnus took a step back.

"The fuck do you want, Freak?" Alec shot at him with more venom then a rattlesnake. Magnus winced at the attack. Usually being called a freak didn't bother him, but from someone he loved it was a whole new story.

"Well? I asked a question Freak." Alec shot again.

"Oh, Alec." Magnus sighed, looking down at Alec's cut up arm. Magnus took a fluent step forward and wrapped his long arms around Alec, hugging him. Alec froze under his embrace. Obviously unsure of what to do. Magnus let him go and put a hand to his face. Alec stared at him, all the hatred gone from his eyes.

Alec sat for a second and then burst into tears. He muffled his sobs in his jacket. Alec suddenly hated everything, everyone. A thought slid through his mind. No one would even know... Alec had thought this quite often. 'What would happen if he vanished? If he killed himself or was killed? Would his work obsessed mother notice? His boy obsessed sister? His self absorbed brother? No. No one would.' Alec slowly reached into his bag and dug around for the pocket knife Jace had given him for his birthday. Alec slipped his jacket off and hung it on the back of the door and sat back down. Then sunk the blade into his wrist. Alec had done this about four times before he dropped his knife and broke down again. A knock on the door caught him off guard. Alec collected enough voice,

"Red means occupied, Moron!" He spat at the annoyance on the other side of the door. Silence. Then after about a minute a soft velvet voice spoke from the other side.

"Alec, Are you alright?" It said. Alec didn't recognize it. He jumped up and flicked the lock on the door, forgetting all about his arm. It was Magnus. What was Magnus doing in here bothering him?

"The fuck do you want, Freak?" Alec snapped at him. He didn't even care when Magnus winced at his sharpness. Alec remembered his arm and tried to hide it behind his side.

"Well? I asked a question Freak." Alec snapped again, glaring at Magnus with all the hatred he felt for the world.

"Oh, Alec."Magnus whispered and all of a sudden he was wrapping his arms around Alec. He froze. A battle raged inside Alec. One half wanted to push Magnus away and run away, the other wanted to burst into tears and release everything onto Magnus. Magnus pulled away and rested his hand on Alec's cheek. Alec felt suddenly better. The hatred had gone but the want to die had not. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello those who are reading (= I had forgotten to write this in the first one but this is actually the first story I have ever actually posted haha so please excuse my lack of know-how when it comes to writing. I try and keep everything punctuated and what not but I was always a better drawer and speaker. So thanks to those who are reading and I hope you are all enjoying. I will be updating as often as possible! Also sorry if this chapter isn't as great as everyone hoped. I lost some of my ideas during my sleep as I posted my last story at like 1am.**

Alec suddenly crumpled in front of Magnus.

"Alec? Alec, are you okay?" Magnus dropped to the ground next to him put his fingers to the boy's throat; his pulse was soft like a butterfly's kiss. Alec was very quickly going pale. Magnus thought for a moment then sighed. No one was around, no one would notice, Magnus could just say he gave him an herb from Africa or something. It would be okay, no one would know his secret. Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparks emitted from the tips. He gently touched the tips of his fingers to Alec's skin. The final school bell rung somewhere overhead and Magnus heard the hushed sounds of lockers being slammed and hasty teenagers fighting their way from the school to get to freedom. In about 5 minutes the school would be completely empty and the teachers would be in their rooms preparing for the next day. Magnus gently ran his fingers the length of the cuts, sealing them, turning them into angry red lines. Gently Magnus picked Alec's limp body up and carried him to the door, snapping his fingers again to unlock it. He kicked it open and walked hurriedly to the car park. Magnus could do more for him in the safety of his apartment. At least there it was sterile. He kicked the school door open and made a bee line for his '67 Impala. The black paint winked at him in the golden sunlight. Magnus pulled the door open and gently lay Alec down on the back seat. Subtly hoping the blood wouldn't stain the tan interior, Magnus closed the door and leapt into the front seat, shoved his keys into the ignition and started his car. He then tore out of the car park and sped home.

Once home Magnus picked Alec up and burst into his apartment, accidently scaring Chairman Meow off the bench with a screech. Magnus rushed over and put Alec on the couch. Alec made a soft whimper. Magnus ran to the kitchen and placed his hand on the blank wall next to the fridge, a few sparks emitted from his fingers and it slid open to reveal a small hole. Magnus reached inside and pulled out a rather large box and placed it on the counter.

"Chairman, I need a pen please." Magnus asked as he reached over and grabbed his note pad. Chairman Meow jumped up on the bench with a pen in his mouth. Magnus took it from him and patted his head softly. Then Magnus started to write down strange symbols and numbers. A soft voice spoke,

"What happened to the boy, Magnus?" It said to him in a language that sounded like crackling flames.

" _Alec_ tried to kill himself in the bathroom at school today. And if you don't mind Chairman," Magnus looked over at the cat, "I'm calculating."

Chairman Meow's eyes flashed, he jumped off the bench and stalked off. Magnus sighed and ripped the paper off the notebook. Magnus put the box back then ran over to Alec. Alec's skin had become as white as the couch he was laying on and he had large black blotches under his eyes. Magnus got to work as soon as his bottom touched the chair.

Alec woke with a start. He felt oddly refreshed, like he had just slept enough to be awake forever. Alec sat up a bit and looked around the room. It was foreign to him. There was a fire going and it was warm. Alec had a blanket draped over him. The walls were soft silver with a white floral design. It was rather pleasing to the eyes. There was a large floor to ceiling window looking out over water. Alec noticed he was lying on a white couch that had a light pink stain spread under him. He was wearing a clean set of clothes, they definitely weren't his. He looked at his arm, remembering what he had done; all that was left were thick silvery scars. Alec glanced up a bit and saw a light green blanket draped over the other white couch. A small shape was under it. Alec felt a twist of fear in his stomach. Alec quietly slipped off the couch and stepped around the glass coffee table. A small white cat was lying under it snoozing. Alec stretched over and took the corner of the blanket and gently pulled it. Magnus stirred a bit and rolled over to face the back of the couch. He looked really sick. His skin was pale and he looked mentally and physically worn. Magnus' clothes were crumpled, his pants sitting a quarter way down his glittery briefs and his shirt had ridden up to his midriff, Magnus' snake tattoo was exposed quite a large amount. Alec's breath hitched, its head rested on his lower spine and then went up slightly to curve around his body. Alec could only see about 6 inches of it as the hem of Magnus' shirt started. Alec took a hesitant step forward and looked closer; it had the same eyes as Magnus had. It blinked.

Alec jumped back and tripped over the table, sending the little cat yowling from under it and making an all-mighty bang as he hit the ground.

"Crap!" Alec yelped and held his tailbone. At the same time Magnus sprung off the couch.

"What the fuck is going on?" Magnus yelled as he landed on his feet on the back of the couch. Alec stared up at him shocked at the perfect landing, and the fright he had just given him. Magnus looked down at Alec and frowned, his eyes gleamed suddenly and he jumped down.

"You gave me a bloody heart attack!" Magnus laughed and reached out a hand to help Alec up. Alec stared at his hand then slowly reached up and took it. Magnus was surprisingly strong for someone so skinny. Magnus chuckled as Alec rubbed his lower back.

"How long was I out?" Alec asked before sitting on the couch. Magnus froze for a moment.

"Uhh, about two days." He said, watching Alec's expression change from embarrassment to confusion.

"But.." Alec looked up at Magnus, "These are at least 3 months old." Magnus smiled and walked over to the kitchen. After rummaging for a second in the fridge he produced a clear container with something green in it. It looked like mulched seaweed. Alec paled.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, obviously repulsed.

"This, my friend is an ancient herb from Japan for healing. That's why your cuts healed so fast." Magnus smiled and put it back. Alec was more confused but looked down at his knees as Magnus came and sat next to him.

"Alec..." Magnus broke off and waited for a response. Alec straightened up and stood.

"Thank you but if I've been out for two days I need to get home and hope my mother doesn't think I'm dead." He said before starting towards the door.

"Alec, I've rung them and said that we're studying together for a huge exam and we wanted to study for as long as possible so you mightn't be home for a few days. But I promised to look after you." Magnus said before standing in front of the door. Alec looked up at him.

"Are you going to hold me hostage or something?" Alec asked, the bitterness was quite present in his voice. Magnus laughed,

"No, Alec. Now I would appreciate if you would lie back down, you still need to rest and I've been working for two days and a night and would _really_ like some sleep." Magnus turned to face the door and flicked the lock. Alec turned away and walked over to the couch. Slowly he sat and stared out the window.

"This, by the way, is Chairman Meow. He lives here with me and is a rather dominant cat so do be careful." Magnus said as he brought the little white puff into Alec's sight. Alec looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't care about your cat I want to go home!" Alec shouted. Chairman hissed at him and jumped out of Magnus' arms.

"Oh look what you've done." Magnus exclaimed, "Chairman it's alright ignore the mean boy!" Chairman Meow just hissed again and stalked off. Magnus sighed and sat on the other couch.

"Alec I'm not stopping you from going home. I just need to know you're okay. Why you did... what you did. And if I should be ringing a bunch of White Coats to come and get you." He smiled as he said the last line, in attempts of getting Alec to relax. "You know, I would never tell anyone if that is what you're worried about."

Alec looked up at him.

"Who would believe you anyway? So what? In return you want to be my shoulder to cry on? Get a stand in the popular group, is that it?" Alec snapped at him. Magnus shook his head.

"No, Alec. I want to make sure you are okay. I care not for popularity or other mundane affairs."Magnus had reached over and gently put his hand on Alec's leg.

Why on earth was Magnus being so nice? Why was he looking after Alec? Why did he _care_? Alec thought to himself as Magnus slowly moved closer and placed his hand on Alec's leg. Alec froze. Being so close to Magnus was secretly a dream come true. But not this way, not for this reason. And what on earth was so mundane about popularity? Magnus was human too after all. The supernatural was only fantasy, thoughts for the crazy.

"I'm fine, Magnus. I would like to go home. Thank you very much for fixing me. Maybe I'll talk to you at school if that's what you want." Alec said in a less then monotone voice before getting up, letting Magnus' hand slide off his leg. Alec then walked around the couch to the door. He paused with his hand on the lock. "Otherwise, please leave me alone." Were the last words said before he unlocked the door and left.

Magnus stared after the boy as he walked out. Pain must have been written all over his face because Chairman Meow padded over to him and meowed softly before jumping into his lap.

"Oh Chairman, what would I ever do without you?" Magnus asked, absently stroking the cats head.

"Crash and burn, Magnus, crash and burn." Chairman responded in that strange crackling language.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with how it goes! And yes, there will eventually be some "action" =p so please feel free to post some reviews or PM me your thoughts etc. As soon as I figure out how to use the Pm thing... –fail- Also, if you Google the "Corallo House" that is what I based Alec's house off. I just changed the idea of the tree in the living room, instead of it having branches, it's just a trunk going straight up and still growing above the house. Also wisteria trees around (=**

 **Monday.**

Alec had had the worst day ever. He had gotten a B- in Biology, lunch detention in History and he was over heating from wearing a long sleeve all day. Alec could definitely not risk people seeing the scars. Unfortunately, they were rather obvious. Thick silver ropes against the white of his skin. A bit like Magnus' lounge... No. Alec wouldn't remember that. He walked towards the car park. Today he had decided to drive himself in. It looked odd, the Winter Chill colored Jeep Compass sitting next to his own Commando colored Jeep Wrangler. Most of the students didn't even know how to turn on a car let alone owned one. Alec walked around to the driver side of his Jeep and went to unlock the door.

"Alec!" Someone yelled. Startled, Alec dropped his keys. He turned around to come face to face with Magnus. Alec sighed and bent to retrieve his keys.

"What, Magnus?" He asked in an exasperated tone before turning and unlocking his door.

"I wanted to know if we could be study buddies... I noticed you're exceptionally talented in Italian and I'm... not so much." Magnus admitted, scratching his spiked head. Alec scoffed.

"You want me to teach you Italian? Why exactly?" He asked, laughing at the thought. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm really bad and we have an exam on it in a few months and I'd like to get better then a C minus. And in return I can teach you Biology or something you're not so flash in." Magnus smiled, maybe he had seen Alec's disappointment. Alec frowned at Magnus. He really did need to have straight A's to keep his mother happy. And secretly the thought of studying with someone like Magnus set his nerves alight.

"Fine, when do you want to start?" Alec asked as he slid his key into the ignition and turned it. His Jeep started with a soft purr. Magnus grinned.

"Now if you'd like." He winked at Magnus and then added, "Your place or mine?" Alec's breath hitched in his chest and he was almost sure Magnus heard this because his smile became even larger.

"Mine, I have a few Italian books I could lend you." Alec said, closing his door and putting down his window.

"Sweet, I'll follow you." Magnus said as he turned and strode off. Alec started to have small fantasies of how their studying could turn into something else. Kissing those soft lips, touching that lightly tanned skin, Magnus' teeth on his neck... A toot of a horn brought him back. Magnus had pulled up beside him in a stunning Chevy Impala. It was well taken care of considering how old it was. Alec whistled.

"Dude how the hell did you get her?" He asked, clearly impressed.

"My father owned her and handed her down. Now where to Blue-eyes?" Magnus replied, waving his hand towards the street. Alec unwillingly blushed and turned to put the Jeep in gear.

Alec's house was at the end of narrow drive. It was encased in beautiful Wisteria and cherry trees. The smell was intoxicating. Alec loved when they were in bloom, not only did it give everything a wash of pinks, purples and whites, it made his room smell sweet and fragrant when he kept his windows open. Alec pulled up to the port, realizing Isabelle and Jace weren't home yet he took the spot. Magnus pulled up behind him. His Impala was shimmering with purple reflected on the black. Alec waved his hand as if to say 'follow'. Alec's house was massive. Wood on glass mostly. The ground floor was textured stone and glass.

"Geez Alec, never mind my car look at your house!" Magnus exclaimed as he followed Alec up the flagstone path. Alec frowned as if the house was nothing more than a shack and he was embarrassed by it.

"Oh, mind the tree on your way in. I'd rather hate for you to get a concussion." Alec stated as he unlocked the front door. Magnus looked confused until he walked in after Alec. He had been quite right, Magnus would have walked into it if he kept following Alec. Magnus stood and looked around. It was all wood. A fireplace stood, or rather hung, to his right. A white leather couch sat in front of him with the large tree trunk behind it. Alec had walked up the stairs behind the trunk and was waiting for Magnus.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there like a gold fish all day?" Alec asked, shaking his head. A slight blush had crept into his cheeks. He hated when people stared at the place his parents had built before he was born. His parents loved to be all big and fancy. Alec started walking to a set of stairs that went into the ceiling. Magnus quickly followed after glimpsing at the modern kitchen. There were windows everywhere. As Alec descended down the stairs he attempted conversation.

"So, Magnus, why did you ask me to teach you Italian? I've heard you speak in class and you aren't terrible at it. Are you actually that worried about your exam?" Magnus looked at the back of Alec's head.

"I've also heard you have fluent conversations with the teacher and I figured maybe I should get in on that action." Magnus smiled.

Alec's room was at the very top of the winding stairs. The floor was a hard dark wood and so were most of the walls. One was made completely of glass and there was a deck beyond it, looking out into the blooming trees and drive way. There were two black leather couches sitting on a soft rug. A large desk was against one of the walls, a massive computer screen took up half of it, the other half were papers and books. A large floor to ceiling book shelf was built into the wall next to the desk. Every space was covered in books and a beautiful, white grand piano sitting so one would be able to look out the window. On one wall there was a Japanese slider door. It was made of black wood and decorated with cherry blossom silhouettes. Magnus realized there was no bed.

"You're not like... a vampire or something, are you Alec?" Magnus chuckled as he looked over the books on the shelf.

"No, why is that?" Alec asked as he sat and started removing his socks and shoes, placing them neatly next to the couch. "Is it the lack of bed that has you thinking that?"Magnus looked over at him and nodded. Alec laughed slightly and got up, walking over to the slider door and pulled it back. Behind it was a smaller room. The size of a super king bed. And completely taken up by one. It was a Japanese styled bed. Its leather base came out about 60cm and touched the wall on either side. The walls themselves were one way glass. Magnus realized this was the mirror like glass he had seen on the way in. A net of cherry blossom fairy lights were on the ceiling above the bed. They were soft whites, pinks and purples.

"Wow, this room is amazing, Alec. I am getting more and more jealous. But where is the TV?" Magnus enquired as he scoped the place out more.

"It retracts into the wall above the desk. It saves space and is less distracting when I can't see it." Alec replied as if it were an everyday thing. "Now can we please study?"

Magnus smiled, "Of course!" He reached into his bag and pulled out his work book from their Italian class then sat on the couch and waited for Alec.

About an hour had passed of writing, correcting and speaking before Alec glanced up at Magnus. They stared at each other for a moment then Magnus smiled.

"Alec, may I ask you something?" He said, moving to sit next to Alec. Alec frowned and nodded.

"You've been asking me things since you got here, what more could you ask?"

"Are you gay?" Magnus asked. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Alec almost chocked. He looked at Magnus with a look of utter shock on his face.

"What? Why would you think that?" Alec asked, stumbling over the words.

"Well, I am Asian if you haven't noticed and you have an awful lot of yaoi manga tucked away behind the books on your shelf." Magnus replied simply. Alec turned a rich dark red delicious apple color and started opening and closing his mouth. Magnus found this extremely cute.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. I was really just curious. If you haven't noticed I'm no straight angle myself. The glitter gives that away." Magnus smiled and moved a little closer to Alec. Alec froze. He looked as if he had stopped breathing. His blue eyes were glued to Magnus' face. Shock and fear prominent in them.

"Please don't tell anyone." Alec whispered, lowering his eyes and blushing furiously.

"I'd never do that to you." Magnus said softly. He moved his long fingers under Alec's chin, bringing his face up. "I want to try something."

Alec stared back at Magnus, his eyes full of question. Magnus leaned in and brushed his lips against Alec's. Alec jerked back, eyes wide and mouth open. Hurt flashed across Magnus' face. He went to get up but Alec put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry, I've never been... kissed before." Alec admitted. Magnus giggled at this.

"Never been kissed? How old are you?" Magnus managed to get out through the bursts of giggling. Alec scowled at him.

"I'm 17 and no I never have." Alec snapped. Magnus stopped laughing immediately.

'I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to laugh. Please don't be mad at me. Want to try again?"

Alec looked at him and felt the corners of his mouth tug slightly before he slowly leaned closer to Magnus. Magnus grinned and pressed his lips against Alec's. Alec felt like he was on cloud nine. Like he had died and gone to heaven. He was kissing Magnus. The boy he had loved for most of his school life. Magnus' tongue gently touched Alec's bottom lip and Alec moaned softly, allowing Magnus entrance. Their tongues wrestled.

For someone who had never kissed before Alec wasn't bad.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and slid his fingers into the taller boy's hair, tugging gently. Magnus moaned at this gesture. He then slid his hands slowly down Alec's muscled chest and under the material of his long sleeve. Alec froze slightly and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, his voice riddled in worry. "I don't want you to think I'm just trying to get in your pants or something." Alec shook his head.

"I um.. what time is it?" Alec asked, pulling his top down again.

"Oh shit, it's 11:34. I should get home." Magnus exclaimed and went to stand. Alec stood too.

"Do you um... want to stay the night? It's late after.. after all." Alec asked, stuttering slightly. Magnus grinned.

"Only if I get to sleep with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okkaayy so the last chapter was mostly about Alec's house... Sorry guys haha. I hope you are all still enjoying itThis chapter is set a few weeks later. It'd take forever to write every single day ((= and I'm probably going to miss most of their school day activities and skip to after it. I personally hated school and are bored with that aspect.**

Alec and Magnus had become rather close over the last few weeks, after that sweet night of shy cuddling in Alec's bed. They sat together at lunch, next to each other in shared classes and studied most nights together. Every so often they'd spend the night together, their cuddling getting closer and their kisses more heated.

 **3 weeks later...**

Alec and Magnus were heading towards the parking lot. Unfortunately it was only Wednesday but they had planned to study together, not that they got a whole lot of studying done. Mostly they talked, Magnus flirted, Alec blushed. Wednesday was Magnus' day for study. Alec slipped into the passenger seat of the '67 Impala and put his bag into the back seat. Magnus started up his beloved car with a flick of his wrist.

"So, what're we studying today? Kissing? Snuggling?" Magnus asked teasingly. Alec blushed and punched Magnus on the arm.

"Hey, no abuse! Abusive relationships are unhealthy." Magnus said whilst laughing. Alec stared at him. Reltaionship? Magnus saw the shock in Alec's face.  
"Don't worry, Cutie, I'm not pushing you into anything." Magnus smiled and reversed. Alec just stared at his lap and blushed.

 **Magnus' apartment**

Magnus dropped his keys on the bench.

"Chairman! I'm home my darling!" Magnus yelled into the apartment. Alec smiled and dropped his bag by the door. They never really studied anymore. Chairman Meow came strutting out from the bedroom, his fur was all over the place and he had a sleepy expression. Magnus ran over and picked Chairman up and snuggled him. The tiny cat just mewed. Alec found himself smiling with affection as be watched Magnus with his only family. Magnus put the little cat down and walked over to the couch, dropping down.

"You know, I still haven't gotten this stain out of my couch, you owe me." Magnus glanced at Alec, "Come here."

Alec looked up and wandered over to the couch looking slightly nervous. He stood behind the couch and eyed Magnus. Magnus sat up swiftly, grabbing Alec and pulling him over the back of the couch. Alec yelped with fright and found himself laying on Magnus, Alec's legs rested between Magnus', whose legs were arched next to him on either side. Magnus smiled seductively and lent up, placing his lips up on Alec's. Alec softened into the kiss and relaxed onto Magnus. Alec gently clawed at Magnus' chest, and then ran a hand up into his hair. Magnus moaned softly as Alec wrapped his fingers in his hair. Magnus smiled under the kiss and bit Alec's lower lip and tugged softly. Alec pulled back.

"M-Magnus... I.." Alec broke off. Magnus brushed his fingers across Alec's cheek.

"It's okay Alec. I won't push you. I'd never hurt you purposefully nor force you into something you didn't want to do." Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec's cheek. Alec smiled and blushed at the touch.

"I trust you, Magnus.. And I think.. I think I love you."

Magnus stared at Alec, his mouth slightly ajar then threw himself into Alec, kissing him harder than he ever had before. Alec kissed him back just as hard.

"God Alec, I loved you since the day I saw you." Magnus whispered and looked into Alec's eyes. Alec blushed and looked down at Magnus' chest.

"Magnus, I want... you." Alec said, blushing furiously. Magnus smiled like a Cheshire and sat up.

"Bedroom?" Magnus asked, slipping from under Alec and standing with his hand out. Alec got up and took his hand, allowing Magnus to lead him into his bedroom.


End file.
